


Let's Play The Most Cruel Game

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: After Apocalypse, Demons, Fanart, Heaven & Hell, Multi, Plans, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: "...  The angel will voluntarily and freely offer its strength to a demon. And for that, it is enough to use the oldest trick of mankind.""Are you trying to getting close to an angel?" Asmodeus asked."No." they replied. "I will seduce an archangel." ...Or...After the non-Apocalypse,  heaven and hell must decide what to do. While  Gabriel chose a more peaceful way, Beelzebub chose their own way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Let's Play The Most Cruel Game

Heaven

The top floor of the building

Gabriel's gaze was pensive as he stared silently through one of the huge windows. Outside, all the cities in the world were visible with their typical characteristics. Such as the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramids of Giza, the Great Wall of China and many more.

But Gabriel was deeply lost in his thoughts, while holding an envelope in one hand.

The last two days were on his mind, during which things happened that could not simply be ignored.

For example, the apocalypse. What didn't happen. Simply did not happen.

It turned out the ineffable plan was not what they thought it was. After so many years of preparation, is it possible that they have misunderstood God's will?

Was a great plan not equal to the ineffable plan?

That seemed to be the case.

He never questioned Her will, he always obediently followed and fulfilled it. Without a word, with complete devotion, he accomplished the task.

He was the power of God. The messenger. His name was associated with the baptism of Saint John and the Virgin Mary. He had the honor of being able to carry the news of the Son of God.

It was always clear what God expected of him.

Those were the good, old days.

Gabriel sighed.

But now, it was as if he was playing activity in the dark, with earplugs.

It was difficult to admit, especially to himself, that he misunderstood this time.

As a result of that, a lot of work and preparation for the Apocalypse landed in the bin. And it wasn't an easy process to send ten million angels back to work. Of course, he could not have explained to them that there was a mistake, and there would be no decisive battle between them and the demons today, because the plan was not the plan. Sorry.

In the end, though, he managed to arrange things. Although this involved a lot of paperwork. He thought that in the next four to five years, he will spend more time at his desk to settle this non-apocalypse. Never mind. That's still bearable.

At least he was not demoted and they had a scapegoat.

But it also failed.

Aziraphale seems to have chosen his own side and teamed with a demon. He always thought the angel was strange. But he never thought he could turn against his own kind. Disgusting. Shameful. Not worthy of an angel.

Another mistake on the list.

But...

If he had not seen with his own eyes how the hell fire was ineffective on the angel, he would not have believed it. Michael later told him about the holy water case, down in the Hell. Since then, he has been thinking about it. He couldn't think of anything else.

Because, what if it's part of the plan. Part of the ineffable plan.

Until now, he thought the Apocalypse was the answer. But he didn't see it that way anymore.

No war, no apocalypse. Not to defeat and beat the other.

Maybe the answer was just the opposite.

The peace.

And if that was the answer, then Gabriel wouldn't dare think of the consequences, if the Apocalypse were to succeed. They would have gone against Her will.

This mistake had long been made when Lucifer had rebelled among them. He still remembered that day. The Garden of Eden project has just begun, Lilith was removed from Adam's side and Eve was created. 

Everything seemed perfect.

Then the problems began.

Gabriel and the other angels always sought to please God. It was more or less successful for them.

Lucifer, however, was always God's favorite, never having to fight for Her attention, it was offered to him on a gold tray until the humans appeared. Then he seemed to be pushed into the background and this was not well received by him. It didn't take much time and trouble happened.

War, between each other.

And to the losers, the consequences were forever.

He saw it with his own eyes when so many angels had fallen. Into demons. They fell from heaven, like comets, to land in the hell.

He shuddered at the thought of what if ...

But fortunately that was not the case.

Gabriel finally decided.

He turned away from the window and snapped with his fingers. A black pentagram appeared on the spotless, shiny floor. He held out his left hand, which had the snow-white envelope, tied with a gold ribbon. Then he let it go.

Immediately, the black flames burst from the pentagram and the envelope disappeared in seconds.

Gabriel watched until the last flame was gone.

Maybe it's time for a change.  


  
Hell

The basement of the building

  
Madness, rumbles, noises.

The voice of the ever dripping water.

Just the usual, interrupted by the desperate shouting of sinful souls.

Beelzebub was walking around nervously in their office, like a wild animal in a cage.

The last few days have been hellish, but not in a good way.

It was bad enough that the Apocalypse had become nothing, and the inciting demons did not understand why they had not kneeled in angel blood and occupied the Earth. Instead, they could go back to work. On top of that, Crowley, the traitor was not even destroyed, which many demons have witnessed. Stupid, public execution.

Knock. Knock.

"What!"

The office door opened and Dagon appeared.

"Lord Beelzebub, I'd just like to remind you of the upcoming meeting, which we also count on for your presence."

Plus, in less than ten minutes, the hell princes meet and discuss what happened, whose fault it was, and what the hell to do now.

"Get out." they muttered, and after the door closed, they continued walking nervously.

As Lucifer's right hand, Beelzebub had the responsibility. It was obvious that if they didn't come up with something, the noose around their neck would not only be tightening figuratively and there will also be needles in that noose.

A moment later however, as if a star exploded in their office, leaving behind some sparkling light and an envelope that moved to the floor in slow motion.

_Oh, come on. Not now, not today._

Beelzebub quickly reached for the envelope, they ripped off the golden ribbon and then the letter was taken out of it. They knew very well who the sender was.

By the time they reached the end of the message, their headache got worse. The contents of the letter filled them with disgust.

Therefore, the letter was crumpled and discarded in one corner of the office.

Gabriel.

Beelzebub growled.

That nitwit asked for a meeting with them and offered peace.

Idiot.

Fool.

That pigeon could not see further than his nose, if he thought Beelzebub would consider this hideous offer for a moment. Ridiculous.

On the few occasions when they were forced to meet, because of their work, they found that the archangel had all the characteristics of his breed. All of them were annoying, cocky, egotistical. And now, they thought again, that they knew better what the hell needed.

But the hell didn't need peace, just power.

Since leaving the heaven behind, the life has become oppressive, but more real. With all its misery and horrors. But for a while, Beelzebub started to get tired that they was only someone's right hand. They didn't want to be a subordinate. They wanted to be leaders. But it required power. Areas.

Considering that the areas of hell were torn apart, whoever occupied as much of them as possible, commanded. It was a game of the strongest demons. 

And now, Gabriel annoyed them unnecessarily with his offer. He was a typical archangel.

Beelzebub stopped.

Archangel.

Whose strength would just come in handy for them, so they could step out of the shadow of Lucifer at last.

Perhaps the offer of the long-legged pigeon should be considered. Of course, only with the terms of Beelzebub.

They glanced at the crumpled letter.

Fuck.

Only an archangel had the full power what the hell needed. What Beelzebub needed.

They picked up the paper and put it in their pockets.

Then they left their office.

  
The princes of hell were arguing.

Without words.

Mostly, everyone was staring at the other with unmasked hatred, disgust, anger and boredom over the table.

It went on for another twenty minutes, when ...

"Somebody say something!" Mammon broke out. "That's why I left an execution earlier? You know how rare it is nowadays? Come on!"

It broke the ice eventually.

Then the princes of hell looked at Beelzebub, who looked back at them with a perfect poker face. They didn't show any emotion to the others. Neither their anxiety, nor their nervousness. Not even their frustration, because Abaddon sat in the chair next to them and kept clicking his pen.

Click.

Click.

"I'll start." Asmodeus said, - who was sitting almost opposite them - and stood up now, pointing at Beelzebub with an overplayed theatrics.

"I could elaborate on what the Apocalypse meant to us, that we won't have another chance like this, that any mistake is unacceptable in such a situation, but I would rather simplify it ... You had one job, but you screwed it up." then he turned to the others. "I suggest their replace immediately. I'm done." and then he sat down.

Click.

Click.

And again the sound of dripping water was heard.

It was an open secret that Asmodeus would have liked to see them stripped of their rank. But as Lucifer's favorite, Asmodeus couldn't do anything drastic against them for no reason.

But now, here was the opportunity.

Beelzebub was aware of what a replace in the hell meant. Not only would they lose their job, their rank, their position, everything they have managed to achieve so far but they would get rid of them altogether. They had no illusions as to whether they would survive if they were dropped into a bath of holy water. Certainly not.

Damn Crowley. Exactly how did he do it?

Whatever.

Click.

Click.

Now it was their turn.

"The Apocalypse was doomed from the beginning."

"What? ..."

"How dare you say it! ..."

"Traitor!..."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Click.

Click.

Beelzebub saw Asmodeus smirk at the reaction of the others. They would have liked to scratched off his face with bare hands. However, they waited until the shock subsided and then continued.

"I was aiming that, for victory, it would not have been enough to ascend to the surface, to fight the angels, because we would only have achieved the same result as when we had fallen." their words were not welcomed, partly because they succeeded in pondering the princes and because they mentioned the fall.

Even after all this time, it was a delicate subject. A wound that never heals.

"Then what do we do?" asked Leviathan, with whom they understood relatively well each other when it came to torturing sinful souls. "Lucifer has retired for a while. Without him, we cannot launch an attack on the angels, he is the strongest among us."

"Oh, you don't have to flatter his ego, he's not here right now." Astaroth interrupted.

It didn't get into any of the reports, but Beelzebub knew that the lord of hell was now licking his wounds after beig denied by his own flesh and blood. The kid defeated the devil just with his words.

"We can easily change that." they ignored Astaroth's comment. "And for that, an angel is needed. Whose power will provide overplus and will put the balance on hell."

"Are you crazy? Which angel will give up God?" Mammon broke out. "They would never turn against Her, they are too afraid of the falling."

Beelzebub smiled. They had a troubling smile.

"This is the best part, it will not turn them against Her. They remain angels. The angel will voluntarily and freely offer its strength to a demon. And for that, it is enough to use the oldest trick of mankind."

Asmodeus raised his head.

"Wait! Are you saying what I'm thinking now?" curiosity flashed in his eyes. For a while he forgot how much he wanted to bring the lord of the flies in front of the wolves.

"Which angel would it be anyway?" Leviathan asked, elbowing the table with his four arms.

"I know, I know!" cried Mammon. "Be Crowley's angel, Azire ... Azara ... ehm, something like that. It would be an easy target, because he lives on the Earth."

"Aziraphale." growled Hastur, who had said nothing so far. Since Ligur was destroyed, Hastur became depressed.

"Yes, him. Moreover, it has been rumored that he was not influenced by the fire of hell."

"So Eric was gossiping about it."

"Maybe."

Click.

Click.

"Are you trying to getting close to an angel?" Asmodeus asked, leaning forward slowly and looking at them as he would see them for the first time.

Beelzebub knew that they had attracted interest. The others' facial expressions also revealed this.

Click.

Click.

They grabbed the pen from Abaddon and then, with one movement, stabbed it in Abaddon's hand. With such force, the pen went through the demon's hand and into the table. 

The demon's painful cry echoed in the room.

"No." they replied. "I will seduce an archangel."

Then Beelzebub snapped and the table's surface came to life and a picture appeared on it. It showed a single person.

Gabriel.

"Him."


End file.
